Naruto the Uzokage Wiki
Welcome to the Naruto the Uzokage Wiki This is sort of a layout and information spot for a fanfic I am going to write. It will center in a world where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went back in time and rebuilt the Whirlpool Village. General Plot More on The Land of Whirlpool Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are forced to go back in time when the Hokage Shino betrays them. He considered Naruto too powerful to keep alive as well as too insubordinate at times. Sasuke had already betrayed them once and he thought him to much of a loose canon. Sakura was too loyal to Naruto and Sasuke to trust. The only people that would have protested it were out of the village: Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. The trio returned to their four year old bodies and use Naruto's shapeshift jutsu to use their older bodies when needed. Naruto decides that they will recreate the Whirlpool village, but to act like loyal leaf nin until they reveal Whirlpool. He will be the Uzokage, Sasuke will be the Anbu commander, and Sakura will be the Head of the Hospital. They make blood clones to take their place while they spend a year rebuilding their new village. They create a seal that incorporates an illusion using Sasuke's Sharingan that makes every one only see a small destroyed island. In truth it is slowly being expanded and rebuilt. During this they have been also laying out laws and how the village will function. The Mist civil War starts and they start saving saving and offering santuary to those being attacked. Sarutobi has actually been taking away rights of the Uchiha as he believed they were getting too strong. They weren't planning a coup but to talk to the Daimyo to address the fact that the Leaf Village wasn't holding up their side of the bargain on them being apart of the village. Naruto and Sasuke proved that they were from the future and had the Uchihas' create seal enforced blood clones to take their places while the went to Whirlpool. Minato had worked with Hizashi on a seal that would protect their bloodline and make the free from servitude. Sarutobi put a stop to it when he was reinstated. The last straw came when Hiashi ordered Hizashi to take his place during the Kumo incident. Naruto gathered all the branch members and switched their seals and allowed them to go to Whirlpool. During this the real Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura act like their past selves, while they set up ways to rob the Leaf Village of all their jutsu and such. They also have blood clones governing Whirlpool. They also increase friendly relations between Uzo and smaller nations by having Uzo repair the damage of the past wars. They also help villages that are poor by agreeing to trade agreements. Also they use their future knowledge to stop atrocities and gain alliances and such, Like with Wave or the Land of Snow/Spring. They also have ninja's stopping slave rings, Orichimaru experiments, and other terrible things to increase village population; while at the same time stealing the business the owners have. Basically they have parts of their ninja force doing this until they reveal themselves and start taking actual missions. The Chunnin Exam is when they reveal themselves. Whirlpool sends their own teams who also get into the third exam. Team 7 act like they did in the past until the third exam. Naruto and Co. stop using their blood clone and shift to their older forms and attend the exam to watch. Naruto wears a bandana to hide his hair as well as a mask like Kakashi's. Sasuke and Sakura were anbu attire. During the invasion Naruto helps defend the Leaf Village by handling the summons and stopping Gaara and getting him to join Whirlpool. Sasuke activates their dormant seals and plans to copy jutsu's from the Hyuuga and Hokage Library. Sakura steals medical plants that can't be found in other places as well as copying notes on the Nara and Akamichi medical research. Four years pass with Whirlpool mainly being a mystery, but also getting massive popularity in the Chunnin Exams causing them to gain clients and flourish. The Akatsuki have been unable to get into the village. Whirlpool holds the jinchuuriki Gaara, Fu, and Naruto, but nobody knows that Fu and Naruto are there. Jiriaya was able to get Tsunade to become Hokage. The Akatsuki gains Yagura after they the rebels win the war as well as gaining the fouth, fifth, and sixth tail containers. Jiraiya infiltrates Ame and is saved be an Anbu Sasuke at the last minute. Jiraiya wakes up after Sakura reattaches his arm and heals his other injuries. He stays in their care a few days not knowing who they are before leaving to tell Tsunade what he has found out. the Raikage calls a meeting at the Kage summit after the attempted kidnapping of Bee and Yaguito and invites the Uzokage because they know he has Gaara. While there Kazekage Temari demands the return of her brother; while the other villages demand that he is put under their protection. Naruto refuses and Madara interrupts threatening to attack their villages if they do not hand over their Jinchuuriki. Naruto reveals his own ambush. Sasuke fights Pein, Sakura fights Konan, Itachi fights Diedra and Kisame, and Naruto fights Madara. After seeing Pein lose two bodies Madara retreats promising war. Naruto reveals himself and his teammates and explains what was really going on with the Uchihas and Hyuuga. He then leaves. That is as far as I got with my outline so far. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse